Even Heros Fall
by Moonwaterpetal
Summary: It was then that they made a promise. No matter what awaited them in the next life, they would over come it together...


Well, this is my first story and it's kinda depressing, but I got this idea from a video I watched on youtube. So I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Guess what, I don't own it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

He never expected to out live them. But things never turned out as expected. Not for ninja. Not for him. It hurt to see their names craved on the memorial, but that didn't stop him from visiting them. He blamed himself, he should have been there. Though they had all long surpassed his own ability, he still couldn't control the thoughts that ran so rampant in his head. Maybe if he had been there, things would have been different. They were supposed to live, damn it! They had a future! Hell, they _were_ the future!

Kakashi sighed as he looked upon the names of his students. They had fallen together, as a team. He could still remember the day he, Tsunade, Jiraiya and a rather large team of ANBU found them.

It had been a mess. The ground had been torn open and blood was everywhere. Dead sound ninja scattered the ground like misplaced toys. They ran to a large crater in the very center of the valley. Knowing by instinct that it was were their protégés lay. When they reached the crater, Kakashi had to fight down the urge to scream. It's not that the image before them was that grotesque, sure it was bloody, but it was the way their bodies lay that made his heart clench in anguish. Nestled in dirt lay the bodies of team seven, they had fought to the death, against unbeatable odds.

By the look of it, Sasuke had been the first to fall, though he didn't die right away, he was rendered helpless by a stab wound that had separated two of his ribs near his heart and shredded the soft organs inside. But this was just one of the many wounds on his body. Broken bones, cuts, scrapes, stab wounds, burns, and many other things that were the cause of only god knows what. He had lost a large amount of chakra fighting against Orochimaru and then he had come here to once again fight along side the only people in his life that had made him whole after his clan's massacre. He had probably laid there trying to get up as his friends fought to protect him, only to, once again, fall back against the cool ground.

Surprisingly, it seemed it was Naruto who fell next. There were just _so _many of them and he did have a limit. Though Naruto's chakra limit was beyond human thanks to the power of the nine tails, he still had a human body and that's what had brought him to his death in the end. He had gotten angry and his body _hurt. _Seeing Sasuke fall had probably not helped much with the struggle of maintaining the Kyuubi. His power had consumed Naruto's human body, pushing it passed the limits it could handle. It had literally torn him apart from the inside out. He fell next to Sasuke. Kakashi imaged that they just laid there staring at each other telling each other to get up. They had to help Sakura. But they couldn't, their bodies were drained and they should have already been dead. That was when Sakura must have dropped down between them.

Tsunade had said the severe burns covering Sakura's arms from the finger tips up, had been from her trying to heal them when she had no chakra left to draw from. They probably cried out in protest when she tried to heal them both at once. And she had probably screamed when her hands wouldn't glow with the power to heal. Finally she fell, her body in between theirs. The large gash from her right collarbone to her left hip bone probably didn't help her in her quest to save them.

With energy they didn't know they had, Naruto and Sasuke scooted closer to Sakura, wrapping their arms around her. Sakura buried her head in Sasuke's chest just under his chin while leaning her tired body against Naruto, legs tangled with his. On the field that day, they had come to an agreement. No matter what awaited them in the next life, they would over come it together. Never again would they separate. This had been their down fall. And as they held onto each other, they knew they were ready to go. After all, death would be an awfully great adventure.

--------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW PLEASE!!! PLEASE PLEASE!!!!


End file.
